fandom_of_happinesscharge_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
Happiness Influx Pretty Cure!
"Turn the happiness of charge! HappinessInflux Pretty Cure!" - The HappinessInflux Pretty Cure's group phrase. is LeenaCandy's fan series of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The motifs are fashion, music, dance, & card slot. This series had 70 episodes. *''Special Article: Happiness Influx Pretty Cure! References'' Plot *Happiness Influx Pretty Cure! episodes The peaceful world of PiKaPika CityTown wil decide to be the happiness, the Phantom Empire wants to defeat the city due to Queen Melancholy, til the Saiarks & Choiarks are fight by fight with the mysterious Cure Desire from Blue Sky Kingdom. Meanwhile, Akari Mira was a cheerful, smart girl who loves fashion. But she was going to mall to happier and she meets Fashion, a mascot from Blue Sky Kingdom and she Transforms into Cure Glamour! Now she along with Izumi who transforms into Cure Bubbly, Ayo who transforms into Cure Shine, & Mizaku who transforms into Cure Funk to begin the fashion & beauty story of Precure! Characters Cures Akari Mira / Cure Glamour Voiced by: Nabatame Hitomi Mira is cheerful, smart, lovely girl who she is CEO in PikaPika Middle School. She has a rich family. She is loves to creating, drawing, & studying when she was young and she is idol as a singer & fashionista. Her theme color is pink & her powers are related to love and fire. Her form changes are the rose Angelic Ballet & magenta Strawberry Waltz. She represented the hearts. Aomizu Izumi / Cure Bubbly Voiced by: Kotabuki Minako Izumi is bestfriend friend of Aira. She is also president in PikaPika Middle School. She loves to swimming and studying history. She loves to eating sweets (especially fruit salad). Her theme color is blue & her powers are related to water and ice. Her form changes are the teal Hindustan Twilight & cyan Nadihesko Sparkle. She represented the spades. Kiyoi Ayo / Cure Shine Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Ayo is cute, loudy vice president in PikaPika Middle School. She loves to drawing & painting scenes. She is also loves to studying mathematics and she loves to take care of animals. Her theme color is yellow & her powers related to earth and light. Her changing forms are orange Samba de la Loca & dandelion Hawaiian Alohalo. She represented the clovers. Midoriko Mizaku / Cure Funk Voiced by: Miyamoto Kanako Mizaku is bright, kind, & energetic tomboyish girl who she is secretary in PikaPika Middle School. She is also loves planting & she is also loves to studying science. She was passionate to playing sports throughly looks sexy & she is very popular in class. Her theme color is green & her powers are related to wind and music. Her form changes are viridian Streetstyle Funk & harlequin Cheerful Limeade. She represented the diamonds. Cure Desire Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya A cure who appears in first episode to save the cures. She appears as an innocent, cold, & mature. She is also loves to help others & save others. She is very elegant. Her theme color is purple & her powers are lightning and spells. She represented the stars. Mascots Fashion The mascot of Mira & Izumi. Sexy The mascot of Ayo & Mizaku. Kibou The mascot of Cure Desire. Antagonists Queen Melancholy Main villain in series Sadness Quad *Mera *Maxi *Moro *Mike Chiyo The strongest general of Phantom Empire who like Phantom, is able to defeat Pretty Cure with ease. Chiyo is known as the Pretty Cure Defeater and she is sly and keeps to herself. Eleko The strongest general of Phantom Empire who like Phantom, is able to defeat Pretty Cure & twin brother of Chiyo. Abe The Pretty Cure Killer of Phantom Empire. Nalus The Pretty Cure Hunter of Phantom Empire Yami The Prrtty Cure Catcher of Phantom Empire Saiarks The series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." Choiarks A group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. The Cures can use their Form Changes to purify Choiarks. Allies Style The mentor of cures Seiko Yuki Mira's close friend International Cures & Former Cures The cures from different countries/centuries Blue The mentor of HappinessCharge cures Other Characters Akari Naye Mira's mother Akari Higo Mira's father Akari Chui Mira's brother Akari Aimi Mira's younger sister Akari Yoko Mira's older brother Akari Tayu Mira's grandmother Akari Rion Mira's grandfather Aomizu Irene Izumi 's mother Aomizu Ikuyo Izumi's father Aomizu Iharu Izumi's brother Aomizu Ionen Izumi's grandmother Kiyoi Ito Ayo's mother Kiyoi Rio Ayo's father Kiyoi Ano Ayo's twin brother Kiyoi Aro Ayo's grandmother Kiyoi Iro Ayo's grandfather Midoriko Hanako Mizaku's mother Midoriko Chinni Mizaku's father Midoriko Sagara Mizaku's brother Midoriko Amaino Mizaku's grandfather Kazuko Sawa The teacher in PikaPika Middle School Mishoukaze Maimi, Audrey Stanley, Shingure Sora, & Kathleen Springfield The cures' classmates Mirakoro Aki, Wayne Young, Gurizu Shin, & Harry Nelson The cures' boy classmates Haruko Kuro Izumi's close friend Shinzuki Yahu Ayo's close friend Kagami Niji Mizaku's close friend Matsuyo Miki the disclaimer reporter about Japan, World, & the Precures Movie-exclusive characters Amaira a guardian & twin of Keifen Keifen a guardian & twin of Amaira Haru & Hara the mascots of Amaira & Keifen Demon the main villain in movie Shugai monsters in movies Items PreChanMirror The transformaon item of Glamour, Bubbly, Shine, Funk & also Desire, it calls Desire Mirror LovePreBrace The cures' weapon; later, Cure Desire was dosen't use because she gained her powers Triple StepDance Desire Baton Cure Desire's weapon after she gained her powers PreCards The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. If happiness wells up within the fairies Fashion, Sexy, & Kibou. Fashion, Sexy, & Kibou's nose gets ticklish and a card is formed. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. Songs Shout out to You! Happiness Influx Pretty Cure! (opening) Lovely Rainbow Quad (ending; episodes 1-35) Shiwase no Kokoro '''(ending; episodes 36-70) Crossovers * **This movie features by Happiness Influx cures to defeat the Sadness & the Darkness. *Happiness Influx Pretty Cure!: Kibou no Chikara! Himitsu no Kokoro' Merchandise ''Please refer to main page Happiness Influx Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Trivia *''Happiness Influx Pretty Cure!'' is the series in each theme colors (pink-blue-yellow-green-purple). *''Happiness Influx Pretty Cure!'' was depsited from all cures in ending but the ending was featuring the cures (including Cure Desire). *Like HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, this series has a form changing theme but the Cures in series have only two alternate forms. *This is the fifth series where the heroines transform through cards. *This is the first series where the purple Cure has a different weapon from the other Cures during the series instead of the yellow Cure having a different weapon. *This is the second Pretty Cure series to have different Cures fighting in different countries. The reason for the series to have different Cures fighting in different countries is because it is a sequel to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. *This is the second series where the Cures can fly without any upgrade. *Despite all the Cures appearing in the opening, the ending only has one Cure dancing in the ending for each episode. Cure Desire is the only Cure to dosen't dancing & dosen't smiling in the ending. **However, in the last airing episode for the first ending all Cures (including Cure Desire) dance together and the second ending has all Cures dancing in each episode. Category:Happiness Influx Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Pretty Cure Category:Gallery Category:Fandom Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Category:User:LeenaCandy Category:Users Category:Pages Category:Izumi Todo Category:In Production Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Franchise